Kagoma, Tala Wolf?
by Princess Acacia
Summary: Sango had tears in her eyes and wiped them away she felt sorry for Kagoma and knew it had to be hard for her. Kagoma: I want you to come with me Sango...please. Sango: You really mean it? Kagoma: Yeah I couldn’t leave my best friend behind now could I? Sa
1. Chapter 1

Irina: Tala come we must see your father Hasani right away.

Kagoma: Mother WHY must you call me Tala? Irina: It is the

royal way so quite fussing and come. Kagoma: "sigh" I wonder

were Sango is? Irina: You mean Anika? Kagoma: NO I mean S.A.N.G.O! (I-rin-a means peaceful, Ha-san-I means handsome, A-nik-a means beautiful, and Ta-la means wolf) Irina: Tala why must you always disobey me? Kagoma: I just don't think it is right to call family members there royal names. Irina: It protects are real names, you know we have to keep are real names a secret. Kagoma: Yeah like someone would attack us just for telling them are real name.

Irina: Must you always be negative? Irina then went out of Kagoma's room and began to walk to her mates office. Kagoma stuck her tongue at her mother and followed her. (Irina didn't see Kagoma) While Kagoma followed her mother down the hallway she began to hum loudly. Irina: Tala please stop. Kagoma: Can I go play with San...I mean Anika? Irina: After we talk to your father dear. Kagoma: UGH! What do we need to talk about anyway? Irina: "giggle" You'll see. _Mom is to cheerful for my taste, I don't see how she can be happy everyday...MAN AM I HUNGRY! _Irina: Hasani we need to talk. Hasani: Yes yes come in.

Kagoma followed her mother into his office and plopped onto one of his fur couches while her mother and father sat on a larger fur couch. Masani: So what do we need to talk about? Irina: Tomorrow is Tala's birthday and she will be 17 and will have to be mated. Kagoma: WHAT? Hasani: I almost forgot about that and I already got her the perfect mate. Kagoma: "speechless" Hasani: He's quiet a gentleman although a little creepy but he will be great for Tala. Irina: Who is he? Hasani: NARAKU! Kagoma: HELL NO! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING THAT COLD BASTARD IS NOT GOING TO BE MY MATE AND THAT'S FINAL! Irina: TALA! You are being very VERY rude, your father and I had planned this and you will be his mate wether you like it or not!

Kagoma was a little surprised by her mother yelling she barley yelled in her life time. Hasani: Please Irina calm down, Tala you WILL be mated to him to carry are legacy on so you better get use to it. Kagoma's right eye began to twitch and she was now fuming. _AHHHH! WHY? My parents are so DUMB sometimes! _Irina: Go get packed Tala tomorrow on your birthday your leaving with Naraku. ( she's back to her happy self) Kagoma stomped out of the office and down the hall way towards her room. Kagoma: Dam mother with her happiness and I don't care what they say I WILL NOT I REPEAT I WILL NOT BE MATED TO HIM!(who would blame her) Maid: Miss Tala I hope you and your mate have a wonderful life. Kagoma: HE'S NOT MY MATE! The maid backed up from the angry Kagoma and watched as she stomped down the hallway to her room and slammed the door shut.

She threw herself onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. Suddenly Kagoma herd knocking on her door and told who ever to go away. Sango: But it's your best friend. Kagoma: "sniff" Come in. Sango opened the door and notice Kagoma trying to wipe away her tears as she sat up. Sango: I herd what happened, but why would your parents pick Naraku? Kagoma: I don't know "sniff" Sango hugged Kagoma and felt sorry for her. Kagoma: Sango...I...I don't want to be mated to...to him. Kagoma began to cry as Sango hugged her more tightly. Sango: But what can you do everyone is expecting you to be mated to him?

Kagoma: I...I will run away. Sango: But Kagoma they will just track you down and bring you back. Kagoma: Not if I fake my death. Sango had tears in her eyes and wiped them away she felt sorry for Kagoma and knew it had to be hard for her. Kagoma: I want you to come with me Sango...please. Sango: You really mean it? Kagoma: Yeah I couldn't leave my best friend behind now could I. Sango: But how are we going to fake are deaths? Kagoma smirked and wiped the last of her tears away. Kagoma: Leave that...to me.

So what ya think PLEASE tell me. I don't care if it's flames...

Or whatever. This is my first fic so give me a brake kay. NOW HERE'S FUN WITH THE INU GANG!

Princess Acacia- Hi, im Princess Acacia and...

Inu- No Shit!

Princess Acacia- ... ANYWAY you can call me Acacia and we are

going to have lots of fun!

Inu-Why are you so cheerful all the time?

Acacia- Hmmm...don't know.

Inu- Dumb ass

"Acacia now has big watery eye's and is staring at Inu"

Inu- What!

Acacia- "sniff"...

Inu- OH NO DON'T EVEN...!

Acacia- WAAH!

Inu- Cry... --

Mir- What is going on in here?

Acacia- Inu..."sniff"... is being..."sniff"...mean to me!

Inu- All I said was dumb ass and she's wailing like a two year old!

Mir- "sigh" Inu if I were you I would leave her alone.

Inu- What she going to do drown me with her tears?

Inu- Ain't my fault she's a baby!

Mir- "sigh" 5...4...3...2...1...

BAM!

Mir- Told you.

" Inu is know on the ground knocked out from Acacia hitting him with a pan"

Mir- Here have a cookie.

Acacia- YUM COOKIE!

"In corner eating cookie"

Kag- Don't tell me.

Mir- Yep he maid her mad again.

Kag- Inu will you ever learn?

Inu-..."still knocked out cold"

Mir- um...Kag.

Kag- Yeah, what is it Mir?

Mir- I think something is wrong with Acacia.

Kag- Huh? "Looks at Acacia"

" Acacia rocking back and forth with cookie in her hand"

Mir- Ok...Acacia please put the cookie down.

Kag- Why did you give it to her Mir you know she gets hyper easily!

Mir-heh...heh...forgot about that.

Kag- Ugh! Sango help!

San- You called Kagoma?

Kag- Mir gave Acacia a cookie after Inu maid her mad.

San- MIR!

Mir- OK, lets just get the cookie away from her.

"The three closing in on her"

Acacia- My cookie not yours!

San- Put the cookie down Acacia.

Acacia- NEVER!

"Inu wakes back up"

Inu- Give me the cookie.

Acacia- No!

Inu- Give me the cookie!

Acacia- MINE!

Inu- Give me the dam cookie!

"Grabs the cookie"

Acacia- No, it's mine!

Kag+San+mir- "sigh"

Inu- Let go!

Acacia- You let go I had it first!

Inu- You get to hyper if you have sugar!

Acacia- Do not!

"Cookie snaps in half"

Kag- Uh-oh!

San- Oh-no!

Mir- Ugh!

Inu- Acacia just relax it was just a cookie, we can get you another one.

Acacia- WAAH!

"Door slams open"

Sess- What the hell is going on I can't even get some sleep around here!

Kag- Inu keeps making Acacia cry.

Inu- It's not my fault!

San- He took her cookie.

Sess- Leave it to my idiot brother to ruin everything.

Inu- Feh!

"Acacia see's more cookies"

Acacia- YUM!

Kag- Who laid out the cookies!

Inu- NO, we are NOT going through this again!

"Acacia+Inu battles over cookies"

Sess-...Im going back to bed.

Kag+San- Well call us when their done.

Mir- Well, see you guys later...bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back-Sango: But how are we going to fake are deaths? Kagoma smirked and wiped the last of her tears away. Kagoma: Leave that...to me. -End

Sango: Why do I have a feeling that later on were going to regret

this later on? Kagoma: Sango you worry to much and also we are

to have to use are regular names. Sango gave Kagoma a weird look

and wondered what she meant? Kagoma: I meant you call me Kagoma and I call you Sango. Sango: Oh well why didn't you say that? Kagoma: I did. Sango: Anyway what's the plan? Kagoma: First we need to pack but only the stuff we really need, then you will meet me in the old hall room none goes in anymore that way no one can find or here us. Sango nodded and went to her room to pack the things she really needed. Kagoma: I'll miss it here but I can't be mated to Naraku and hopefully mom and dad don't send a lot of there army to find me and Sango.

Kagoma sighed and got off her bed and began to pack her brush, toothbrush, cloths. Kagoma then went through her jewelry chest and dug through it to find a handful of money. Kagoma: I think I have everything, now to meet Sango. Sango was already in the old hall room waiting for Kagoma and herd foot steps and was a little scared it was someone else and prayed it was Kagoma. Kagoma: Sango you here? Sango: "sigh" Yeah im here. Kagoma walked in and notice Sango with some cloths in her hands. Kagoma: What's that? Sango: Cloths for use to wear. Kagoma: Why?

Sango: Sometimes you are so dense, don't you think when we escape your parent's will send search parties to look for you and it will be quiet easy to find you in that royal dress. Kagoma: See I don't know what I would do with out you Sango! Sango smiled and threw Kagoma her cloths which was still royal but it would tell people that she wasn't a princess just from a rich family. The dress was baby blue and the material was silk, The top part was long sleeves and showed her neck and her shoulders. It also had dark blue lace around the neck and shoulders that was designed as little wolves running or howling. The sleeves cuffed at her wrist and then flared out which maid it very long. There was also dark blue lace around her wrist and at the end were the cloth was long. There was a dark blue lace that rapped around her stomach and maid a bow behind her, the laces of the bow was also long and flowed down to her knees.

The bottom part was slim and didn't puff out like most of her dresses did instead the dress went to her knees and matched her body figure very well. She could move around in it freely but had to watch for the wind or it would fly up.

It had ruffles in it and had the dark blue lace was on the folds of the ruffles with the wolf design. Her sandals were also a light blue but had a little heel on them. Kagoma put it on and looked at herself and smiled. Kagoma: Sango won't the wolves give me away? Sango: I don't think so, besides you look great. (Sango is wearing the same dress as Kagoma except her designs are flowers and the color is black with gold lace and her sandal are black with a little heel.

Sorry didn't feel like describing everything) Kagoma: You to Sango, we look like sisters. Sango: That will be are alibi. ( did I spell that right?) Kagoma: What do you mean? Sango: I mean that if someone ask us a question then we tell them we are sister's and are on a journey to help our sick mother be to healthy again. Kagoma nodded and couldn't wait to leave besides she always wanted to travel but couldn't because she was a princess.

Kagoma: Sango do you still have Kirara? Sango: Yeah, why? Kagoma: I need you to ride her kay. Sango: Kagoma your not going to do what I think your going to do? Kagoma just smiled and nodded. Kagoma: Do you still have the neckless? Sango: Yeah, go into my room and look underneath my pillow while I go get Kirara. Kagoma nodded and went quietly to Sango's room. Kagoma looked under the pillow and seen the golden chain and grabbed it. The golden chain was a wolves connected together and at the end it had a big wolf on it that dangled down.

The wolf was black but had emerald green in it's eyes and had fur at the end of it's paws so it covered it. The wolf was sitting and looked like it was howling. Kagoma's eyes shined and she began to put it on. This neckless aloud her to change into the a wolf but not lose control when she is a wolf. ( She can turn into a wolf without the neckless but will lose control and attack everything so she has to were the neckless also the wolf on the neckless is what she looks like so im not going to describe her again) Kagoma suddenly herd Kirara mew and looked over to the window to see Sango on Kirara floating next to the window.

Sango: Ready? Kagoma nodded and waited till Sango flew a little farther from the window and transformed into her wolf form and jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground and began to run while Sango was above her. Kagoma had lightning speed and was very flexible in fights so she didn't worry about other's attacking them. Kagoma ran into the woods while Sango went above them but maid sure she still could see Kagoma.

Sango suddenly herd guards yelling and running after them. Sango: Those guards don't look familiar, uh-oh! Sango: Kagoma we are in another territory! Kagoma: Yeah I know and the guards are after us we have to escape them! The two nodded to each other and separated. Kagoma notice that the guards decided to go after her since she was not flying. Kagoma growled and began to run faster. But the guards were behind her smirking. Sango could see Kagoma jumping over logs and dodging the guards to keep from being caught.

Sango: What should I do? Kirara mewed and flew down to were Kagoma was and flew straight at the guards which maid them stop and try to go after her. Kirara flew back up and seen Kagoma was now way ahead of them still running. Kagoma: If I don't lose these guards soon I will probably have to fight them which right now I REALLY don't want to. Kagoma was to busy looking backwards to notice a youka infront of her. Kagoma hit the youka and fell backwards. Kagoma: What the?

The youka growled at her and also notice Sango and Kirara in the air looking at him. Kagoma then notice the smell of the youka was that of a child and frowned. _Why would he smell like a chile?...Unless!_ Kagoma charged straight at him and suddenly herd him scream and the youka disappeared and now there was a cloud of smoke around a fur ball. Kagoma: I knew it, a kistun. Shippo: Please don't hurt me! Kagoma: Im not going to hurt you but why did you try to scare me? Shippo: I thought you was one of those guards they have been chasing me all day because I wondered onto their territory. Kagoma: poor thing you look tired. Suddenly Kagoma herd the guards coming and flung Shippo onto her back and began to run.

Kagoma: Im Kagoma Shippo and you can join me Sango and Kirara. Shippo looked up and guessed that Sango and Kirara were the two flying and wondered what they was doing? Kagoma: Hang on Shippo im going to go through many thorns and twigs so cover yourself up as much as you can. Shippo nodded and curled into a ball and held onto Kagoma. Kagoma ran straight in many thorns bushes which scratched her but she still kept on running. She also notice the thorns slowed the guards down a little but not that much. Kagoma growled and notice many logs, bushes, and swamps infront of her.

Kagoma: Great it will take me forever to get the swamp off of my coat. Kagoma ran into the swamp and suddenly sank into it and began to swim to a dry area. The guards already stopped so they wouldn't sink in as well and looked to find another way across but found none. Kagoma already maid it to a dry area and started to run again. Sango: Kagoma you ok? Kagoma: Yeah looks like we lost those guards, Shippo you can come out now. Shippo uncurled his self and looked around to see they was almost out of the woods and also notice Kagoma covered in swamp mud.

Shippo: Kagoma that's going to be hard to get out. Kagoma: I know but it was worth it. They were now out of the woods and onto a big grassy field. Sango: We'll rest her for tonight and look there is a pond over their. Kagoma and Shippo looked and nodded. Kagoma let Shippo down and went to get some logs and stacked them together while Sango started a fire. Kagoma: Ok im going to go hunt then take a bath. Sango: Kirara go with her and I'll watch Shippo. Kirara nodded and went with Kagoma while Shippo stayed. Kagoma and Kirara walked for awhile until both of them picked up the scent of a near by dear.

They followed the scent and found a buck grassing in the tall grass. Kagoma: Kirara you will scare him and lead him over to me then I will take care of the rest. Kirara mewed and ran silently to the other side of the deer. Kagoma crouched low on the ground and watched as Kirara jumped out of the bushes which startled the buck and maid him run with Kaira straight on his heels. Kagoma got lower and then sprung at the deer when he was close enough and sunk her teeth on his shoulder. But the buck didn't give in so easily and dragged Kagoma while he ran.

Kagoma sunk her teeth into him even more so not to let go and tried to bring him down. Kirara was about to help when they suddenly herd howls all around them. Kagoma: Kirara hide. Kirara mewed and ran to hide. Kagoma still had her teeth into the deer and notice that many wolves were circling around her. Kagoma growled and tried to get the buck onto the ground but failed as the buck dragged her around in circles. Suddenly Kagoma could hear someone laughing and looked to see a wolf youka that had long black hair that was up into a pony tail and had fur pads on him and his eyes were a icy blue color.

(Right?) Koga: Looks like we have a loner wolf. Kagoma had enough and pushed her wait onto the buck which maid him fall ad Kagoma quickly sank her teeth into his neck and killed him. She then stood her ground and snarled showing her fangs and also had her tail straight up. The other wolves just looked at her and began to whin. Koga: What's the wrong with my wolves?

Koga sniffed the air and was shocked this wolf was a female, most female wolves were in a pack it was rare to see one by itself. Kagoma grabbed the deer and began to drag it although she was still tired from hunting it. The wolves got closer to her but quickly backed up because she ran nipped at them. Kagoma sat there and decided to tear it apart so she could drag it easier.

Kagoma grabbed one side and looked at the other wolves and picked out the strongest one and barked at him to come here. He did but maid sure it was no tricks that she was pulling. He then grabbed the other end of the deer and they both began to pull and shake the meat until it began to rip. Now the deer was in two and Kagoma grabbed one of them and began to leave.

Koga: Hey wait a minute who are you? Kagoma: I am Ta...ummm call me Kagoma. Koga: You can talk clearly? Kagoma: Yeah, you could say im not a normal wolf. Kagoma smiled and said bye before running off. Koga: Kagoma...will meet again sooner then you think.

Hope you liked it and please R&R...also if you want more of me and the Inu gang please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back Kagoma: Yeah, you could say im not a normal wolf. Kagoma smiled and said bye before running off. Koga: Kagoma...will meet again sooner then you think. End

Kagoma and Kirara was now back with the others and was cooking the meat. Kagoma: Im going to go take a bath. Sango: It will be ready soon so don't go to far. Kagoma nodded and walked over to the pond and began to splash in the water. ( Still in her wolf form)

Kagoma notice many fish and began to bite them and ran them into a corner. Sango: What in hell is she doing? Shippo: I think she is attacking the water. Sango:"sigh" I'll never understand her.

Kagoma had at least caught twelve fish and took them all back to were the others are. Kagoma thought you guys would also like some fish. Sango: Hey Kagoma what happened to the rest of the deer? Kagoma: Oh, I ran into some wolves and they helped me break it in half since it was so big and I gave them the other half. Sango: Oh, I guess wolves would live here I mean it's peaceful and they don't have to worry about other enemies. Kagoma: Yeah because of that dam swamp which is still stuck in my fur.

Sango giggled and began to cook the fish. Sango: Kagoma are you going to change back? Kagoma: Not yet I think this will be better so if we do get caught they won't be able to know who I am because they never seen me in my wolf form. Sango: Foods done. Everyone grabbed their piece and began to eat it. Kagoma was the first one done and curled up by the fire and yawned. Sango: I guess we tired you out today huh?

Kagoma: More then you'll ever know. Shippo also felt sleepy and curled up next to Kagoma and quickly went to sleep. Kagoma smiled and notice Kirara also curled up by her. Sango: Have room for one more? Kagoma smiled and nodded. Sango curled up to Kagoma and laid her head on Kagoma's back while Kirara was sleeping on top of her and Shippo was in the middle. They all soon fell asleep except for Kagoma.

She had herd rustling in the bush but knew it was Koga from his scent. Koga: So this is were you been. Kagoma: What do you want? Koga: I just wanted to see if you had a pack or not but this isn't your pack is it? Kagoma: To me yes. Koga: If you want you can come sleep in my den it's better there than out here. Kagoma: I also notice many harpies flying around. Koga: Yeah they love to eat my kind and im sure they would love to eat you and your friends to. Kagoma: I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Kagoma nudge Kirara until she woke up and told her what was going on. Kirara picked up Sango carefully so not to wake her. Kagoma transformed back to her self and picked up Shippo. Koga: I didn't know you could change. Kagoma: Yep, but don't tell others because many don't know that I have two forms.

...Sorry I have to cut it short but I have to go besides my hands HURT! Please R&R


End file.
